Episode 13 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Captain Feathersword: Oh. Ahoy there, me hearties! Welcome to Network Wiggles! (Looks at the very door) In three seconds time, the Wiggles will be coming through this very door. One, two, three! (The Wiggles come through the red door and they wave as they ran.) Captain Feathersword: Whoa! That was Greg, Murray, Jeff and Anthony and I'm (looks at the red door) Obviously at the wrong place. Hey! Wait for me! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! (He chases after them) (Shot transition to the Song:Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)) Greg: (singing) Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship Then he woke up on a farm (Captain Feathersword: Oh my goodness me!) Greg: (singing) With roosters and ducks singing this song All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Greg: (singing) Well, now every day when he talks, this is what he says Captain Feathersword: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Greg: (singing) He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo (Captain Feathersword scat singing) Greg: (singing) Well, is he a rooster or a pirate? Captain Feathersword: Well, I just don't know Ahoy there, ahoy there, ahoy cock-a-doodley-there! Greg: (singing) He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too All: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack a doodley-doo (After the song then shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at Kids' Island) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Today, Dorothy the Dinosaur visited Kids' Island. Let's take a look at some of the great things Dorothy got up to at Kids' Island. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about our fun place called Kids' Island) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone) Thank you, Greg. And hello, everybody. We're gere at Kids' Island, and we're going on an adventure. Where have you been? Girl #1: We went into the wombats' burrow and we played around in there. Dorothy: I saw you up in the balloon. I wonder where it might go. Girl #1: It might be going to outer space or maybe to America or something. Maybe you can go off to a faraway land and there'll be lollipops everywhere. Dorothy: That's a crab. It's gor a lot of legs. Boy: It's got one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, 16, 17. Dorothy: (giggles) What was it like walking on that bridge? Girl #1: It was a bit wobbly and it might give way or something. Girl #2: It was like a wonky bridge. Dorothy: It did look a bit shaky. (giggles) There's lots of things to see at Kids' Island. But now it's over to you, Greg. Goodbye. (Shot transition to Greg was so nervous about that tortoise toy) Greg: Hmm. Fascinating report there, Dorothy. Well done. (Tortoise says, "Psst!" then he giggles mischievously) Greg: Tortoise, hey? Hmm. Well, now it's time for the weather with our good friend Captain Feathersword and his miraculous weathersword. (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song:The Dancing Flowers) Anthony: A long, long, time ago, in a valley below, there were 4 little flowers living under a big old tree. The Wiggles: (singing) And they were blue, budda-ba-baa And red, budda-ba-baa And yellow, budda-ba-baa And purple too (repeat) Anthony: It was the middle of the afternoon, and a really big cloud came along. It was raining. Actually it was pouring. And the little flowers got a little bit scared. The big old tree said "Don't be scared. I'm here to protect you, just sing a song and you'll be right, mate, the storm will pass." The Wiggles: (singing) And they were blue, budda-ba-baa And red, budda-ba-baa And yellow, budda-ba-baa And purple too (repeat) Anthony: So remember this everyone, whenever a storm is around, just remember those 4 little flowers, and how they sang a song and the storm passed. The Wiggles: (singing) And they were blue, budda-ba-baa And red, budda-ba-baa And yellow, budda-ba-baa And purple too (repeat 6 times) (After the song is over then shot transition to the end credits are rolling while Anthony, Jeff & Greg are waving goodbye to the screen. Except, Murray waving to the audience. Then, it translates to Dorothy & the Wiggles are waving goodbye to each other during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background.) Dorothy: That's all we've got for you today. Anthony: Hope you've had fun. Bye-bye! The Wiggles: Bye-bye! Dorothy: 'Bye! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a red background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002